She's Gone
by Marlyssa
Summary: IT'S DONE! When Ingrid is kidnapped Fillmore does everything he can to find her, but people are starting to doubt that she's even alive. Is Fillmore's hope justified, or is he just ignoring the obvious?
1. The Darkroom Rule

A/N: Thank you audi you get a cookie for being my best reviewer on my first story. Okay, this is only my second fic, it's going to be much longer and hopefully better then my first. Please excuse my typing errors. Anyway here it is. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fillmore stood in front of the suspects. 'Why won't they crack?' He thought to himself, 'it's been half an hour.' Just then Fillmore and Ingrid noticed Vallejo beckoning them out of the room.  
  
"I can't hold these guys forever. Either you two find something that will stick or these two get to walk."  
  
"Well, then find some evidence and find it fast."  
  
"Hold on," Ingrid interrupted. "I think I've got something." She closed her eyes and put her hand on her temple. Fillmore watched although he'd seen this many times before. One of the things he loved about working with Ingrid was her photographic memory. "Ok," she said, opening her eyes. "We need the pictures O'Farrell took of the crime scene."  
  
"But they weren't developed. He's been out sick and he hasn't come back to school yet."  
  
"I can develope the pictures, Fillmore. I just need the film." Fillmore had forgotten. That was another thing he loved about having her as a partner. Ingrid had about a million skills, including a few that weren't exactly legit, such as being able to pick about any lock.  
  
Five minutes later Fillmore and Ingrid were about to walk into the darkroom when Vallejo approached them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Vallejo, don't play games man. We don't have time."  
  
"I'm not. You can't go into the darkroom. Don't you remember Folsome's new rule?"  
  
"Vallejo, Fillmore wasn't here. He was doing some off campus investigating."  
  
"Um, what rule are we talking about here?" Fillmore asked, puzzled.  
  
"Fillmore, you can't go into the darkroom with me because Folsome said it's 'inappropriate' not just us, but any boy/girl team."  
  
"Vallejo, this is me and Ingrid! What's gonna happen?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't make the rule. I think it's dumb too. But we still have to follow it. So you're gonna have to wait outside the darkroom while Ingrid developes the pictures."  
  
So Fillmore waited outside the door. That was yet another thing he loved about working with Ingrid, she always knew the rules. Fillmore checked his watch. Great! He told his parents he'd be home at 3:30 and it was already 3:20. Ingrid was still developing the pictures, so he knocked on the door to get her attention. "Hey Ingrid, I gotta go home. Do you want me to get Anza to walk you to your house when you're done?"  
  
"No, I'm a big girl. I'll see you tomorrow Fillmore.  
  
Fillmore smiled, she was so independant. He loved that about her. Wait, no, he loved that about WORKING with her. He shrugged, forgetting that Ingrid couldn't see him. "Well, ok. See you tomorrow Ingrid."  
  
"Bye Fillmore."  
  
There was no way he could have known it then, but Fillmore would end up regretting letting Ingrid walk home alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well I know it's short and kind of boring, but I swear the rest won't be. So tell me what you think and I'll update soon! 


	2. Act II

A/N: Hey thank you all so much for you're reviews, you guys are great!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act II: Disappearance  
  
At 5:30 Fillmore was home alone sitting upstairs in his room doing homework. He had almost finished his math when the phone rang. "Fillmore's, Cornelius Fillmore here," He answered the phone in his usual fashion.  
  
"Fillmore!" The scared sounding voice on the phone surprised him.   
  
"Ariella? Calm down, what's up?"  
  
"Is Ingrid there?"  
  
"You mean she's not home?" Fillmore's voice showed his concern.  
  
"No! You usually walk her home, so I figured she just went over to your house."  
  
"I had to skip the after school patrol today. I asked Ingrid if she wanted me to get Anza to walk her home, but she said no."  
  
"Well she never came home. Do you have any idea where she could be?"  
  
"No, but hey, I'll radio her and call you back, ok?"  
  
"Okay, thanks Fillmore."  
  
"No problem, I'm out." Fillmore hung up the phone and picked up his walkie. "It's fine," he told himself. "I love working with her because she's a hard worker, she probably just lost track of time." But he had a horriable feeling that it wasn't true. "Officer Third?" He was greeted with static. "Officer Third? This is Officer Fillmore. Officer Third? Officer Ingrid Third, please respond," he laughed, he sounded so official. He heard more static and then a voice.   
  
"Fillmore! Help!" It was Ingrid. But her voice was muffled and she sounded more scared than Fillmore had ever heard her.  
  
"Ingrid! Ingrid, are you ok? Where are you? What happened? Ingrid, what's wrong?" There was no answer, not even static. Silence. Complete and utterly terrifying silence. The time in which a million horrifying thoughts blaze through your mind. Fillmore started to yell. "Ingrid! Ingrid! Oh snap! Ingrid, come in! Ingrid please! Please, answer me."  
  
Finally, Fillmore realized that hhe wasn't going to get an answer so he picked up his phone and dialed Ingrid's number with trembling hands.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ariella, it's Fillmore."  
  
"Did you talk to her?"  
  
"Ariella all I got was her yelling for help and some static." Fillmore could hear Ariella starting to cry on the other end of the line. "Ariella, listen, call your dad and then have him call the police. I'll be over in ten minutes and we cango look for her."  
  
"Ok," Ariella said, still crying. "I'll see you when you get here, bye."  
  
Fillmore hung up the phone and realized his stomach was churning. It had to be from nerves. "Dawg," he mummbled. "This ain't good," he said sinking onto his bed. But he was only there for a second when his stomach gave another horriable lurch and he realized something. He was going to be sick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, there you have it. If you have constructive critisism I'm totally open to it. Well, tell me what you think! 


	3. Act III

A/N: Wow I got lots of rviews, cookies for everybody! *passes out cookies to everyone* Someone asked me about romance, don't worry I'm such a romantic, just be patient. The best things come to those who wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act III: Searching  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, after brushing his teeth, leaving a note for his parents, and getting his neighbors to drive him; Fillmore arrived at the Third's. As he entered he heard Mr. Third on the phone.  
  
"Her name's Ingrid, Ingrid Third. She didn't come home after school. No, you don't understan, she ALWAYS tells us where she is. I know you're not supposed to start searching for someone until they've been missing at least 48 hours, but can't you do anything? Please, I know there's something wrong. Her best friend heard her call for help over their walkie talkies. He can tell you, he'll be here soon-"  
  
"I'm here Mr. Third," said Fillmore, coming up behind him. "Please, let me talk to him."  
  
"Fillmore, thanks for coming. Ok, tell them what you heard."  
  
Fillmore took the phone, his hand trembling slightly. But he managed to keep his voice steady. "Hello?" He said calmly. He was greeted by a tired sounding man.  
  
"Hello? Who am I speaking to?"  
  
"Cornelius Fillmore."  
  
"Do you know the girl, ummm Ingrid, was it?"  
  
"Yes,Ingrid's my best friend and my partner."  
  
"Your partner?"  
  
"Yeah, X Middle School safety patrol."  
  
"Ok, well I was told you heard Ingrid call for help?"  
  
"Yes I did, I tried to talk to her on our walkies."  
  
"Tell me exactly what you heard, please."  
  
"Well, at first all I heard was static, then I heard her say'Fillmore! Help!' Then there was more static and then nothing."  
  
"And you're sure this was Ingrid?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd know her voice anywhere."  
  
"And she wasn't just playing around."  
  
"Ingrid's not like that, she wouldn't just let everyone worry about her. Never."  
  
The man sighed, as though Fillmore were wasting his time. "Please put Mr. Third back on the phone." Fillmore obeyed and Mr. Third began speaking very quickly to the man on the phone. Just then the doorbell rang. Ariella had gone upstairs already so Fillmore answered it.  
  
"Hey Mom, hey Dad."  
  
"Cornelius, what's going on? Your note said to come over here because it was an emergency. Why are you here? Where's Ingrid?" Mrs. Fillmore asked the last question after glancing around the room and seeing no one else. Fillmore led his parents over to the couch where thaey all sat.  
  
"Mom, Ingrid's gone. She's been kidnapped we're assuming. We have no idea where she is. We don't know what we're going to do yet. I'm waiting for Mr. Third to get off the phone."  
  
"Actually Fillmore, I'm done. This is outrageous! They won't look for her until tomorrow morning. They said it's the best thing they could do. I'm going out to look for her right now. There's really nothing else you can do, Fillmore. But when Ingrid gets home I'll be sure to tell her that you came over so quickly. She'll really appreciate it."  
  
Mr. Fillmore stood up. "No, we can't go home and let you look by yourself. And I'm sure Cornelius wants to help any way he can."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I know, but we want to. Ingrid is such a good friend to Cornelius. And we all want to bring her home safe."  
  
"Are you sure it's not a problem?"  
  
"No problem at all, we're sure."  
  
"Thank you." Mr. Third gave a sigh of relief. " Thank you so much. You don't know how much this will mean to Ingrid. And it means just as much to me."  
  
So, Ariella and Mr. Third took one car, Fillmore and his mother took another, and Mr. Fillmore took a third. They left Ingrid's house at 6:30 that night. Fillmore never doubted, he was sure they'd find Ingrid that night. But sometimes being sure isn't enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This one was a little longer, I hope it was enough for you. I'm really trying to keep people in character so make sure you guys tell me if I'm not. I'm glad you all like cliffies cuz there's a major on between chapter 7 and 8. 


	4. Act IV

A/N: Okay, I've been assured that everyone is in character so I'll stop asking. But if anyone is ever OOC you have to tell me. Someone else asked me about romance, just read my author's note at the beginning of chapter 3. BTW I accidently told you all the wrong chapters for my big cliffie. It's between chapters 6 and 7. Oh and Fillmore's middle name is in this chapter, I made it up, so don't freak out and think you missed an episode or something. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act IV: "I'm Fine"  
  
Friday Fillmore woke up to the rain softly landing on his window. 'Great,' he thought, without opening his eyes. 'The weather matches my mood.' They had searched until 11:30 the night before. They had made calls and posters. Fillmore had the most faith of all of them, he knew they'd find her that night, but they hadn't. He finally opened his eyes and looked at his clock. It was 7:15! He had to be at school by 7:30!  
  
After ten minutes of frantically running around Fillmore had somehow managed to gather his unfinished homework, get dressed, brush his teeth, make his bed, and was on his way out the door when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Cornelius Alexander Fillmore! Just where do you think you're going?"  
  
"It's Friday, Mom. I'm going to school."  
  
"What? Cornelius, you don't have to and should not go to school. You've been through a lot."  
  
"Mom, I'm fine, but I'm going to be late. I must have forgotten to set my alarm."  
  
"No Cornelius, I turned it off. I don't think you should go."  
  
"Mom, if I don't go how will anyone find out about Ingrid? And besides, we'll find her soon. In the meantime, she'd want us to act normal. Trust me, I'd know."  
  
Fillmore's mother tapped her fingers on the counter, thinking. She let out a long sigh. "Fine, but I'm driving you EVERYWHERE until the kidnapper's caught."  
  
"Ok, but hurry, I'm gonna be late!"  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Safety Patrol HQ Morning Beat  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Fillmore stood outside HQ listening to the chattering voices. They all sounded so happy. He wondered how they would take it. "Oh well," he sighed, opening the door. HQ fell silent. 'Ok, did I miss something?' He thought as he walked to his desk, aware that all eyes were on him. 'I haven't seen them all this quiet in ages.' Fillmore tried to brush it of, still painfully aware that he was being stared at, a fact he had never-even in his delinquent days- been able to ignore. He shook his head, why not tell them now? It was obvious they had heard something of it. Obvious that they were waiting for Fillmore to either prove or disprove the rumors. After all, they all knew he was the one person sure to really know if something was up. He walked over to Vallejo and told him he had an announcement to make. Vallejo nodded.  
  
"Alright everyone, conference room. Fillmore has something to say."  
  
Once everyone was seated Fillmore stood in front of them. He drew in a deep breath, then began.  
  
"Well some of you may have noticed that Ingrid isn't here. And some of you may have heard things. And, well, Those things are true." A murmer went through the crowd and Fillmore waited for it to stop before continuing. "Yesterday, when I left school at 3:20 Ingrid was in the darkroom. Her sister called me at 5:30. She said Ingrid hadn't come home and she wanted me to try and reach her on our walkies. All I got was static and Ingrid calling for help. We looked for her last night, but we didn't find her. So what you heard is true, Ingrid's been kidnapped. But we're gonna find her. We just wanted to let you know. Keep an eye out for her, and be careful."  
  
Fillmore waited until everyone else left the room. Thinking that was that and now he would go about his usual business he left the conference room. But Vallejo stopped him right outside the door.  
  
"Hey Fillmore, let's talk. In my office."  
  
"Sure Vallejo." Then, when they were in his office he asked, "so what's up?"  
  
" Fillmore, if you don't think your up to it, you don't have to work today. And then tomorrow we can start you on desk duty."  
  
"Not you too Vallejo! You sound like my mother."  
  
"I just wanna make sure you're ok. I mean, with what you have to deal with."  
  
"What? Look, Ingrid's not gone forever. We're gonna find her."  
  
"Well, I know we're gonna find her, Fillmore. I just didn't know how you were gonna feel."  
  
"I'm fine Vallejo."  
  
"Alright, but if you ever get uh not fine, then just tell me, and we'll deal with it."  
  
"Ok Vallejo, I will." But really, Fillmore knew he would never tell Vallejo he couldn't handle it. He had always done everything he was assigned to and this wasn't going to stop him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think, this chapter's a little dry. But remember, not only do your reviews persuade me to keep writing, but they also give my tiny bit of self-confidence a big boost. :) 


	5. Act V

A/N: RAVENSDOUBLE-Ingrid's my fave too. You had a great idea for the story, but I already have this ff planned out and unfortunatly your plan doesn't fit in there. But it is a good idea.  
  
Thanks for eveyone's review and all your compliments. Anyway, here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act V: Badge, Belt, Blood, and Walkie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It ws five o'clock on Sunday March 17th. Ingrid had dissapered the 14th. Fillmore had spent all weekend placing calls and hanging posters. In fact, he had just gotten home from hanging posters on the South side of town. People had acted a little weird arounf Fillmore at first, but by the end of Friday he had made it very clear that he was not going to give into the situation. Meanwhile Fillmore had devoted all his time to Finding Ingrid. He was trying to think of another way to help when his phone rang.  
  
"Fillmore's, Cornelius here."  
  
"Fillmore, it's Mr. Third, can I come over? I have something for you. "  
  
"Sure Mr. Third."  
  
"Alright, I'm on my way. Good-bye."  
  
"Bye," said Fillmorre, slightly puzzled. What could Mr. Third have for HIM?  
  
Five minutes later his mother called him. "Cornelius, Mr. Third is here for you." Fillmore made his way downstairs to the living room where Mr. Third was sitting on his couch.  
  
"Hey Mr. Third."  
  
"Hi Fillmore," Mr. Third replied, looking slighly crestfallen.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, they found some of Ingrid's things," he said, handing Fillmore Ingrid's badge, belt, and radio. "And they found some blood, not a lot, like maybe from a cut, but it's Ingrid's blood."  
  
Fillmore took a second to think, he had to stay calm. "She probably lost this stuff in a struggle. And you said it wasn't much blood, right?"  
  
Mr. Third gave a weak smile. "You're right, I'm sure she's just fine."   
  
"I know she is," Fillmore agreed strongly, holding out Ingrid's posessions to her father. But Mr. Third held up a hand and shook his head. "No, you keep them. That's why I brought them. You can give them back when we find her. Oh, and thank you Fillmore. For all your doing to find her. She'll be so happy when she finds out all you've done."  
  
"No problem, Mr. Third, I just wanna help."  
  
"Well, you are, and I appreciate it. I'll see you soon I guess."  
  
"Ok, and make sure you tell me as soon as you find out anything."  
  
"You'll be the first to know."  
  
"Bye Mr. Third."  
  
Fillmore sat down on his couch and sighed. His mother look at him.   
  
"Cornelius? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine. I just hope they find her soon."  
  
"I'm sure they will dear."  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs, I don't want dinner tonight."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Fillmore carried Ingrid's things upstairs and placed them all on his desk in his room. He picked up her photo I.D. which he had taken out of her desk at HQ and looked at it. "You'd better come home soon Ingrid," He spoke directly to it as though talking to Ingrid, "or at least leave us something to show that you ARE coming back." He set the I.D. down and sighed. "Of course you coming back," he spoke to the air. "That's what I love about working with you, no matter where you go, even to the other side like with the Red Robbins, you always come back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I know it's short, but quality matters more than quantity right? Anyway tell me what you think. 


	6. Act VI

A/N: Okay, I haven't got many reviews on my last chap, but that's ok. I'm sure I'll recieve quite a few on this on. Here it is, make sure to tell me what you think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act VI: The Body  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days passed the same. Fillmore kept reassuring people that he was perfectly fine while becoming more and more and more determined to find Ingrid. Even though the police hadn't found anything since Sunday everyone was still hopeful. But when Fillmore was eating his lunch on Wednesday he got a call. A call that had always been at the back of his mind, but he had never accepted the fact that he might actually recieve it. It was the call that he had been dreading.  
  
"Safety Patrol, Officer Fillmore here."  
  
"Hello Fillmore, it's Mr. Third. Are you busy?"  
  
"Nope, just eating lunch. Why?"  
  
"Well, there's something I wanted to tell you, but I don't want to do it over the phone. I've already called Principal Folsome and your parents and arranged to pick you up when your're done eating."  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"Well then I gues I'll be on my way. And Fillmore, I have to go somewhere after I tell you this thing. You can come with me if you'd like, but you certainly don't have to."  
  
Uh...ok Mr. Third. I'll be waiting outside for you."  
  
"Ok I'll be there in five minuted."  
  
Fillmore hung up the phone, told Vallejo what was up, and then made his way outside. He came through the front door just as Mr. Third pulled up.  
  
"Hey Mr. Third," said Fillmore, getting into the car. "So, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well Fillmore, they ummm, they found a body."  
  
"No way," said Fillmore , determindly. "It's not Ingrid, it can't be, I know it's not."  
  
"They say they're sure it is. They just need me to go to the hospital and positively identify her. You don't have to come."  
  
"I am, I want to. And I want to see her."  
  
"I wonder if Ingrid knew how lucky she was to have you."  
  
With that Fillmore's last glimmer of hope died. Even Ingrid's father thought she was dead. He was talking about her in past tense!  
  
"Um, Fillmore, they're only supposed to let family see the bodies."  
  
"Tell them I'm her brother."  
  
"Fillmore, please don't take this the wrong way, but, you don't LOOK like her brother."  
  
"Oh! Uh...tell them I'm adopted."  
  
"Ok, I don't know it it'll work, but we can try."  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at the hospital and found a nurse to lead them to the room.  
  
"Ok Mr. Third, you can go in, but the child can't."  
  
"What? No, I have to go in!"  
  
"It's much to upsetting for a child."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Only family is allowed."  
  
"I'm her brother, I'm adopted."  
  
"One person at a time."  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
"No you won't. You can go first," said Mr. Third.  
  
"But sir-" began the nurse.  
  
"No, he can go first."  
  
The nurse sighed, "follow me." Fillmore did as he was told. "I still think this is far too upsetting for a child," mummbled the nurse as she closed the door to the room. She walked over to a table where a sheet covered, what Fillmore supposed was a body. "Now all you have to is tell us it's your sister. It shouldn't take long." Fillmore nodded and the nurse uncovered the girl's head. One glance told Fillmore all he needed to know. What he had always known, deep down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, here's your major cliffie. I know I usually update daily, but just to make things more interesting, I'm not updating until Tues. or maybe Thur. it depends. I'm not cruel, I just want you to get the full affect of a cliffie. However, fell free to scream and send me angry reviews. ;) 


	7. Act VII

A/N: Okay, I've had lots of reviews, so maybe I should do this sort of thing more often. Lol, just kidding. I know you've all read ahead by now I would have too. So I'll go ahead and tell yoou that I never had any intention of killing Ingrid. No I'm not a cruel person, I just thought this would be interesting.   
  
~I got a review telling me to watch my spelling and grammer, most of my spelling is really just bad typing, but I never realized my grammer was bad. That person also told me my character reactions were unrealistic, and after rereading, I agree. So thank you to the writer of that review. Okay, here we go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act 7:Realizations  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's not her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not her, it's not Ingrid."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course. It's not Ingrid."  
  
"I'm going to get your dad."  
  
"Okay, he'll say the same thing."  
  
The nurse, whom Fillmore later found out was named Mary, left the room and soon returnd with Mr. Third.  
  
"Mr. Third, this boy says that the body we have here is not your daughter."  
  
"Well, then I'm sure it's not her."  
  
"Mr. Third, please look at her. Sometimes children have a hard time accepting these things."  
  
Mr. Third walked over to the body and looked at the girl's face for a long time. So long that Fillmore started to fear that he had been wrong. But Mr. Third finally looked at the ground shook, his head, and sighed. Then he turned to face Fillmore and Mary and he smiled. "It's not her," he said. "That's not my daughter, it's not Ingrid's."  
  
"All right then." They saw a nurse go by the door, "Elizabeth, will you please check them out? They say this girl's not Ingrid Third. This is Ingrid's father and adopted brother."  
  
"Sure Mary, come this way please."  
  
Fillmore recognized the nurse, Elizabeth, she had been the one there when he had gotten a concusion after falling during a Safety Patrol chase. She had been in the room before the docter came in. She knew he wasn't related to Ingrid, because he had told her about Ingrid while they had been waiting for the doctor. But hopefully Elizabeth wouldn't remember, and if she did, he'd deny everything.  
  
Mr. Third, Elizabeth, and Fillmore walked to the front desk, told the secretary about Ingrid, and made their way to the exit. They were at the door when Elizabeth spoke, "Fillmore?"  
  
"Yeah?" He answered, realizing a moment to late what he'd done. 'So much for denying,' he thought.  
  
"Even though it means a lot more work for me, I'm glad that wasn't Ingrid. I remember you telling me about her."  
  
"You actually remember that?"  
  
"Yeah, you talked about her the whole half hour. Anyway, I know you'll find her. I've seen all your posters. Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell Mary."  
  
"Thanks, I just really needed to know if it was her."  
  
"Yeah, I understand."  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Fillmore was sitting at his desk at HQ. He was alone, or so he thought. Vallejo came out of his office and spotted Fillmore.  
  
"You're here late," pointed out vallejo.  
  
"So are you."  
  
"I'm Jr. Commisioner, I'm not supposed to leave until you do."  
  
"Well, I may be here a while,"  
  
"You wanna talk?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About anything."  
  
"Ummm, okay. Have you ever liked someone, seriously, I mean." Fillmore half expected Vallejo to think it was a joke, lose patience, and leave. But he didn't he actually answered."  
  
"Yeah, I did, once."  
  
"Well how did you know? How did you realized that you really liked them and it wasn't just something else?"  
  
"Well, there are certain signs that usually don't occur unless you like them."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, you feel you can trust her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You think about her a lot."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You always have fun with her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You like spending time with her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You get jealous if you see her with someone else."  
  
"Well, not jealous exactly, maybe protective."  
  
Vallejo gave Fillmore a we-both-know-you're-lying-so-fess-up look.  
  
"Okay, maybe, a little."  
  
"You miss her when she's gone."  
  
"Has it been like this since before she was kidnapped?"  
  
"Yeah," said Fillmore. Speaking too quickly for the second time that day. "I mean, uh." He sighed, "how'd you know?"   
  
"Fillmore, everyone knows, everyone except you and Ingrid have known for a long time. And if Ingrid gets back you can-"  
  
"WHEN Ingrid gets back, and no, I won't ask her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't want to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't want to man."  
  
"Sometimes, it's not about what you want."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Sometimes it's what you need. You and Ingrid balance each other out. You guys aren't such good friends just because you get along. You guys complete each other. You need each other."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, the end was sappy and Vallejo was very OOC, but I needed someoneto say that stuff so I took the easy way out and stuck it on Vallejo. Someone requested a F/I lip kiss, I don't know, I wasn't planning one, but if a lot of people want it, I might work it in. It depends on if I can write it gracefully, I'm a true romantic and not quite a good enough writer to hide the sappiness that comes from it. But maybe, we'll have to wait and see if anyone else wants it, so review! 


	8. Act VIII

A/N:Okay, sorry I haven't updated lately. I started another story on a completly different sight, so I had to do a couple posts there too. But I promise not to forget about this one. I'm so honored that I got 5 fuzzies ( whatever they are) Okay, here's another chapter, don't get all excited over the title, it decieves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act VIII: The Couple and the Kiss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Friday, the end of what had been a very long week for Fillmore. He hadn't told anyone, not even Vallejo about the body. He kept the discoveries of the radio, badge, belt, and blood to himself as well. People were already beginning to lose faith in Ingrid, he didn't know what they'd do if word got out that Fillmore had viewed a body who was thought to be Ingrid. And if they heard of the blood...No, Fillmore knew it would be much easier to keep it quiet now. Maybe, when Ingrid returned, other people would find out, maybe.  
  
Fillmore finished up his after school patrol (hardly anything had happened since Ingrid's kid napping. It was almost as if the thugs had stopped out of respect, which is actually a very funny thought.) He declided to take a walk around the grounds at X before leaving so he headed toward the back door. He opened it and walked outside before seeing them. 'Them' was Tehama and anza standing under a tree and holding hands. Fillmore could tell they were about to kiss and he was sure they hadn't seen him and wouldn't appreciate his presance at the moment. So, he turned around and walked back into the school silently. Well it would have been silently had he been watching where he was going because if he had been he wouldn't have run into Vallejo.   
  
"Vallejo, sorry man. I-"  
  
But Vallejo wasn't listening, he peered over Fillmore's shoulder straight outside. "You saw them didn't you?"  
  
"Saw who? Oh, Anza and Tehama? Yeah I saw them."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"What? Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, you know...I mean with...Ingrid being gone and everything. And I know how you feel about her, Fillmore."  
  
"Vallejo, look, I'm fine. Ingrid's not gone forever, she IS coming back. I'm happy for Anza and Tehama, and about me and Ingrid, it's no big thing. I never should have said anything, I told you already I'm not gonna ask her, I don't want to.?"  
  
"Maybe it's what you need, not what you want."  
  
What did he mean by that? It was the second time he'd said it and Fillmore still didn't understand. "Yeah, I know Vallejo. But really, it's no big deal. But why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well, for the reason I just told you. We're all a little worried about you. You're not really acting normal. Everyone else is falling apart and your're going on like nothing's happened. I know you miss Ingrid just like the rest of us and it's okay to show it. You're being strong and that's fine I guess, but you don't have to be."  
  
'Since when did he bacome Mr. Sentimental?' Fillmore wondered. 'He thinks I'm acting weird? It's like he's a whole different person, but I'm the one acting weird? Sure.' Fillmore decided it would be best to pretend to agree with the advice. He knew that later, after this was all over, Vallejo would realize that HE, not Fillmore had been acting strange.  
  
"Yeah, I know Vallejo. But everyone else is acting like Ingrid's gone forever. She's coming back!"  
  
'There's a good chance she may not come back, at least not alive. But, of course, he couldn't say that to Fillmore. He decided that from now on, until Fillmore was ready to face facts, he'd just have to pretend that there was no way Ingrid was gone for good.  
  
"Yeah Fillmore, I know she's coming back. I don't know why we're all acting this way, but it just seems right."  
  
Neither Fillmore or Vallejo knew what else to say. Luckily, Fillmore checked his watch and realized that his mother must be outside waiting to drive him home.  
  
"Vallejo, I have to go. My mom's waiting." Fillmore never gave another thought to a thing Vallejo had said, that is, until Tuesday night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know it's really boring, but the point is it'ss another thing that will be building up stress in Fillmore's mind. I'm sensing a break down soon, but then again I AM the author. Lol! Okay, keep reviewing! 


	9. Act IX

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I know how much you all appreciate a cliffie. However someone threatened to eat my first born child if I didn't update so ummmmm here it is.  
  
esl-I thought about your idea it sounds good, but I want you to e-mail me at angelprincess893@yahoo.com so we can talk about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act IX: Breakdown  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fillmore was watching the news, shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"And in local news, Ingrid Third has been missing since the Thursday before last. And the case will be closing this Thursday. The Chief of Police had this to say: 'We've been looking for Ingrid ever since the morning after she went missing, and we have no more leads. We haven't found any trace of her since the Sunday right after her disappearance, there's just nothing left for us to do. In all probability, Ingrid Third is no longer living.' We have recieved word that the girl's father is planning her funeral service which will be open to the public. Ingrid was thirteen and attended X Middle School where she was a member of the Safety Patrol."  
  
Fillmore couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. How could they be doing this? Just giving her up for dead, without any proof. 'Ingrid WAS thirteen'? No Ingrid IS thirteen and she's going to be fourteen, Why couldn't anyone else see that? Even Mr. Third, her own father, had given up hope. No way was Fillmore going to let himself believe she was gone, he knew better. He was sure the Safety Patrol would feel the same way. He couldn't know how wrong he was.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Fillmore couldn't believe it. It wasn't just the news anchor, the police, and Mr. Third. It was EVERYONE, no one had any faith in Ingrid. People had brought him FLOWERS. Flowers in MEMORY of Ingrid. Fillmore hadn't accepted any of them. When Ingrid was like 80 years old and she really did die, then he would accept them. He saw absolutely no reason to accept flowers in memory of someone who was alive. He was thinking about that when Vallejo came out of his office. Was it just him or had they been running into each other a lot more often lately?  
  
"Hey Fillmore."  
  
"Are you following me or something?"  
  
"Nope, it's just luck." Then Vallejo noticed that almost everything he had ever seen on or in Ingrid's desk was neatly arranged on Fillmore's. "Is that shrine to Ingrid?"  
  
"No," said Fillmore, not returning the half sarcastic, half kidding tone that Vallejo had used. "Shrines are for dead people."  
  
"So what is it for, then? Are you taking it home?"  
  
"Nope, it's just some stuff I decided to go through. To remind me of Ingrid while she's gone. And I'm looking for clues."  
  
"Clues?"   
  
"Yeah, maybe Ingrid met someone new. Like maybe someone from those college courses she's taking at the university. I can't see her even being around someone she doesn't know long enough to be kidnapped."  
  
"Fillmore I-I heard...on the news today. They're closing the case."  
  
Vallejo, was frantic to change the directioine the conversation was going in. "So what are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Thinking about Ingrid."  
  
"You do that a lot."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? I just keep thinking that I haven't done enough for her, to find her."  
  
"But Fillmore, you've done more than anyone."  
  
"But it wasn't enough, was it?" Fillmore tried to stop it, he didn't want it to happen, but he couldn't help it. It was everything it was just to much. To much stress, to much for him to handle, to much for him to know, to keep to himself. So, with his face turned away from Vallejo, tears silently falling from his eyes, he told Vallejo everything. About Ingrid's badge, blood, belt, and radio, about the body, about no one believing him, about everything.  
  
Vallejo, slightly unaware of what he he was to do laid his hand on Fillmore's shoulder reassurinly. "Fillmore, I-I know your crying but, it's alright. You and Ingrid were best friends, you were so close. It's going to be harder to lose her for you than for any of us." That's where he made his mistake.  
  
"INGRID IS NOT DEAD!"  
  
Vallejo tried to correct his mistake, "Fillmore I-"  
  
"JUST DON'T! INGRID'S ALIVE YOU'LL SEE SHE'LL BE BACK, PROBABLY BEFORE TUESDAY."  
  
"Calm down Fillmore I-"  
  
"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Fillmore left, slamming the door.  
  
Vallejo plopped in a seat and sighed, he felt bad. Why couldn't Fillmore just see? Why couldn't he accept it, it'd be so much easier. He'd talk to Fillmore tomorrow, or so he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, do you like it? Don't worry it's not over. Someone said that I needed to identify who was talking more often, so I hope I did a better job this time. Review and tell me! 


	10. Act X

A/N: Okay, ummm thanks everyone for your awesome reviews, keep it up because I really appreciate them. Okay, this is sort of embarassing, but I really want to be a writer when I grow up, but I have to get a whole lot better so if you guys have ANY suggestions tell me. I swear I won't get offended or anything if there's like one chapter that you thought wasn't as good as the rest, then tell me, and tell me why so I can fix it. Alright now that that's over, here's another chapter. (It ends with a cliffie.) ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act X: Quiting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fillmore walked into HQ Wednesday morning. He waited until he was sure everyone was there, he wanted them all to see and hear what was happening. Everyone was sitting at their desk working, except Vallejo, who was in his office. Fillmore walked to the middle of the room, turned in the direction of Vallejo's office, but didn't move toward it. Then-by this time everyone was watching him-he spoke.  
  
"Hey Vallejo!" He called, Vallejo came out of his office and walked over to Fillmore.  
  
"Hey Fillmore I wanted to talk to you about-" but then he saw that Fillmore was taking off his belt. "What are you doing?"  
  
Fillmore had now removed his belt and was holding his badge. "I won't have another partner."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If Ingrid isn't back soon, you'll assign me another partner. I won't have another partner."  
  
Vallejo sighed, "but WHY Fillmore?"  
  
"Well, for one, it wouldn't do any good because we'd just have to get rid of him or her when Ingrid comes back."  
  
"Fillmore, Ingrid is-"  
  
"And second, if Ingrid really is gone like you say she is, then I can't handle it. I can't handle coming in to work and seeing someone else in HER desk, in HER seat, doing HER job."  
  
"But, Wayne-"  
  
"Vallejo, you know that was different. I can go visit Wayne anytime. Ingrid never tried to replace Wayne, she didn't have to. He's still here. This new person would have to take Ingrid's place. Ingrid and I have been through some rough stuff, there's no replacment for her. And as far as someone trying, I can't handle that." He held out his badge and belt.  
  
"But Fillmore, why quit? We won't give you a new partner, we won't even use her desk."  
  
"Same reason Vallejo, I can't handle it. Not anymore. I'm tired of seeing her desk empty. No one there where she should be."  
  
"So, you won't be coming back?"  
  
"Oh, I never said that. I'll be back, when Ingrid's back."  
  
"But Fillmore, she's not-"  
  
Fillmore held up his hand, "believe what you want. But that's all I have to say. When she gets back, I'll be back." He dropped his badge and bekt into Vallejo's hand and left.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Thursday, Fillmore didn't go to school. He went through his room and found everything Ingrid had ever given him, every picture they had ever had taken, every note she had ever written him, (even little things like 'remember to pick up your mom's birthday presant.') And he put them all on his desk in his room. He also put his radio by her badge, belt, and radio; then he sat down. it was impossiable to place everything that reminded him of Ingrid on his desk, you couldn't capture the wind, he didn't have one of those rare smiles she used to save just for him, the little nods they had exchanged, and-of course-there were her famous combat boots. He thought about just that and began to talk, as if Ingrid were there with him.  
  
"What you thinking, walking home alone? I can't believe I let you! Why didn't you ever send me a sign Ingrid? I asked you to, that day in the hospital. You were supposed to send a sign, telling me that you're ok. No one else believes you are but I-" a sudden horriable realization struck him. "Unless, maybe that is the sign. You're not okay, you're really gone. Nothing I did mattered, you were probably gone that Thursday. And There's nothing I can do."  
  
Fillmore blasted his rap music and plopped face down on his bed, two words rushing through his mind. "She's gone, she's gone, she's gone. Oh my God I can't believe it, she's really gone!" He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear his mother knock on the door, or even the door open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Haha a cliffie a cliffie. I know what happens and you don't! lol, I know how much you all love them. Anyway, review. Maybe if I get lots of reviews I'll update soon, if not well... 


	11. Act XI

A/N: Okay, some people are soooooooooooooooooo impatient! lol. Anyway, I'm glad I got so many reviews, I guess that means you all love cliffies. I'm really sorry that this took so long, but there's a lot of emotion in this chapter and I wanted to write it gracefully and without sappiness. Okay, here's the next chapter, (I'll try to use the suggestions some reviewers sent.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act XI: Green Eyes  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fillmore, not hearing the door open, was lying on his bed, head buried under a pillow, thinking. He thought about how Ingrid's voice had sounded when he heard her call for help. He realized a little to late that he would never be able to get that out of his mind. Were those really her last words to him? Is that the way he would always think of her: scared, helpless, desperate? That's not how he wanted to remember her. He then began thinking about how his mother had come into his room yesterday and told him that Mr. Third was planning the funeral and wanted to know if Fillmore would speak at it. He had told them he would have to think about it. He decided now that he should call and tell him yes. He wanted to do it now while his spirits were already down. Although that didn't really matter much because Fillmore doubted that he would ever be happy again anyway.  
  
He was preparing to get up when he suddenly realized someone was in the room with him. He could feel someone's eyes on him. He could just tell, he had always been able to tell. Why did his mother have to be in there? He sat up slowly, his eyes still shut, his face in his hands, facing the ground. He messaged his forehead and opened his eyes. 'Great,' he thought, 'now I'm so desperate I'm seeing things that aren't there.' And in fact he was seeing Ingrid's combat boots. But he knew it was just longing, just wishful thinking. He knew that all that was really there was his mother's dainty little casual dress shoes. And he knew when he looked up he would see only his mother's soft brown eyes looking as they always did when he was sad. They were going to be looking helpless and sympathetic, like she wanted to help his pain, but couldn't. He hated that look, but it was unavoidable, so he looked up.  
  
And then he saw them, those green eyes. Those large, vibrant, glowing, green eyes that everyone else thought looked so out of place against Ingrid Third's pale skin surrounded by her other small, dainty features. But not Fillmore. He thought Ingrid's eyes held her together, there was always so much emotion in her eyes. He had always, from the first time he saw them, loved those eyes. And now more than ever he was overjoyed to see them.  
  
It was the kind of thing you don't think about, the moment where your brain shuts down and you're being powered by pure emotion. Fillmore ran to Ingrid and threw his arms around her as she returned the embrace. He stroked her hair and quickly kissed her cheek all the time whispering little reassurances in her ear. He didn't realize that he had done any of this, he just did it. When they did finally realize that they were standing in the the middle of the room they scuttled over to the bed and, only after sitting down, did they break the embrace. Fillmore saw how much Ingrid was crying and he handed her a tissue.  
  
"I wasn't going to cry. I didn't want to, not now. Not in front of you."  
  
"It's ok," said Fillmore, getting a tissue for himself. "I am to." And he took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, his eyes that were always concealed; hidden, like a secret, behind the glasses he always wore. There was nothing remarkable about his eyes, not like Ingrid's. They were pretty normal, just plain brown. He had managed to transfer all the emotion that was usually present in one's eyes to his eyebrows, but not now. Right now you could see exactly how he felt by looking at his eyes.  
  
Ingrid smiled that wonderful smile. The one that she seemed to save just for him, just for rare occasions. As she did a single tear rolled down her cheek. Fillmore, again not thinking, reached up to wipe it away. He realized what he was doing and hesistated, pulling back slightly but then proceeded. Fillmore then realized something and he spoke.  
  
"Ingrid, I know you've been through a lot. And I know that we've always said if something's wrong the only way to make it right is to talk about it, but you don't have to. Not now, no time soon, not ever if you don't want to."  
  
Ingrid looked at the ground. "No I NEED to talk about it Fillmore. And why not now? I only want to tell it once, so I might as well tell you now." And she did, she told him all the horriable things that had happened to her, everything she had to go through. She finished with, "The worst thing was not knowing. Not knowing if anyone was looking, who was looking, did they believe I was alive, how much longer would I be alive, when would I get home, would I get home." She stopped, unable to speak anymore, she leaned over, buried her face in Fillmore's shoulder, and cried.   
  
Fillmore comforted her as best he could and finally she pulled away, wiped her eyes, and hugged him. He whispered in her ear, "it's okay. I promise nothing bad like that is ever going to happen again. I won't let it."  
  
Finally, after she had calmed down, Ingrid spoke. "Fillmore, only my dad knows I'm back, no on else, well my dad, my sister, and your parents. We want to keep the press out of it until I go back to school. You know, so I can go back in peace." Fillmore nodded. "Right now I have to go though, my dad's gonna call the police and tell them to keep it quiet."  
  
"Sure," said Fillmore, "my mom's driving you, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Fillmore walked Ingrid to the door and then returned to his room. He sighed, a happy sigh, not the tired, sad, stressed ones that he had been sighing so often lately. He hadn't told her, what was he supposed to tell her? 'Oh yeah, by the way, while you were gone I realized I love you and I want to go out with you.' He thought it out, yeah that would go well. Ingrid had known that no one believed she was alive except Fillmore. That was enough for her to handle in one day. Why tell her now, she was back, she was safe. He could tell her anytime. Or so he thought...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it was so long but there you go. It's NOT the end, I'll update soon. Maybe tomorrow, but probably Saturday. So, send me reviews and tell me what you thought. Especially if you thought it was sappy, cuz' I don't want it to be. 


	12. Act XII

A/N: Okay thanks everyone for your reviews. And, I understand you all want to know about Ingrid, but what kind of writer do you think I am? I have absolutely no intention of leaving you in the dark about Ingrid and what she went through or how she got back. Everyone's assured me that I'm doing a good job of keeping people in character, except one person who told me I "slaughtered" Ingrid because Ingrid doesn't cry. Well, I have a best friend who's almost exactly like Ingrid, and she went through a tramatic experience (in her case, she was abused) but the point is people, even people like Ingrid DO cry. The whole point of this story is to show a different side to the characters. Does that make sense? Anyway, even if you still think I slaughtered Ingrid, I'm glad you reviewed and told me. I wanna know what everyone thinks, not just people who like it. (Oh, and I hope you get to become an author too.) Okay, now that I wasted everyone's time, here's another chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Act XII: I Promised  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fillmore sat there in the hospital room; not believing he was there, not believing what had happened. This really wasn't fair, nothing was fair anymore. He had finally gotten Ingrid, his partner, his best friend back, but now here she was laying in a hospital room in a coma. A coma that most of the docters didn't believe she'd come out of. Why had this happened? He didn't know. How had this happened? Well, that he could recall.  
  
His mother had rushed into his room on Friday morning and told him that he wasn't going to school. He hadn't even had time to seek an explanation when she explained. Ingrid had collapsed, she was unconcious and they had to get to the hospital now. Fillmore had gone through the motions: he had walked out to the car, made the trip in silence, after his parents dropped him off he had ask for Ingrid Third's room and found it...in the Intensive Care Unit. He wouldn't have been able to get in if it weren't for Elizabeth, the doctor had turned him away at first.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the ICU is only for immediate family."  
  
"It's okay," Elizabeth had replied. "He's her brother...adopted. His name is ummmm...."  
  
"Eric," replied Fillmore, recalling Ingrid's uncle's name. "I'm Eric Third."  
  
"Very well then," sighed the doctor.  
  
He took a seat by her bed, and he had barely moved since. He had gone home Friday night, but only because Ariella and Mr. Third had. (They all thought it would be quite obvious if Fillmore remained that he was not part of their family.) Other than that he rarely left, although it was now Saturday afternoon he had not eaten at all since dinner Thursday night. He had no will to eat, he felt no hunger. He was too worried, what if something happened to her now? There was no way he could deal with that, knowing that she had almost made it, after all she had been through she had almost made it. He thought back to all she had been through, their whole conversation they had had Thursday. When Fillmore told her everything she had been through...  
  
She had been walking by herself when a man had asked her for directions. Well, it was a very difficult place to give directions to, so Ingrid offered to lead him there. Well that was a mistake, somehow (at this part Ingrid's voice had dropped to a whisper and Fillmore couldn't bring himself to ask her to repeat it) he had gotten struggled with her until he got here into the basement of an abandoned building in town. Fillmore couldn't believe it they had kept her IN TOWN! After all that searching, she was always right there.   
  
They had beaten her extensivly and multiple times. They had locked her in a small dark room. They hadn't given her any food, very little water. The only reason they kept her alive was because they thought she was someone she wasn't. They had thought her name was Katie Blackwell. Katie's father was a wealthy business man, they wanted to hold her for ransom. They hadn't even wanted Ingrid, it was all a mistake, just because Ingrid bore a slight resembalance to this Katie girl, she had been put through hell. Once they had realized who Ingrid was, well they weren't happy. They talked about killing Ingrid, they talked about it right in front of her. And they had decided that that's what they would do. The first thing the next morning they were going to kill her. Ingrid told Fillmore that she had cried, but not in front of them. She put on an attitude of defience, of not caring, of determination. She told Fillmore she would rather die than let them know she was scared. But she hadn't died, she had escaped. But INgrid hadn't told him how. He decided to ask as soon as she woke up. IF she woke up.  
  
Then he thought to the end of their conversation. Where Ingrid had been crying where he had hugged her. Where he had reassured her. Where he had promised her.....He recalled his words to her, his promise. He had NEVER made a promise to Ingrid he didn't keep. He had never lied to here. He wasn't willing to start now. He spoke, no one else was in the room, no one but Ingrid, he took her hand in his and spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, I promised you. I promised you that nothing bad would happen to you again. I promised I wouldn't let it. So, whenever you wake up you can be really mad at me, because I guess I lied. But first you have to do something for me. You have to wake up. I quit the Safety Patrol, did I tell you that? I don't want another partner, I won't go back unless you do. Your dad Ingrid...your dad is thinking of shutting off all these machined that keep you going. He says it's what you'd want, maybe it is. I know how much you hate being helpless, you'd hate that fact that you're relying on these machines. But then again, I know how you hate giving up. You've always asked me for help before you just gave up, so maybe you're okay with the machine. But I don't know, it's not my choice. It's not even really your dad's choice, it's yours. But no one's ever gonna know what you want until you wake up and tell us."  
  
Just then the doctor came in. "I'm sorry Eric, but your father wants me to turn off the machines."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"It's what he wants."  
  
"But what about what she wants?" Fillmore gestured toward Ingrid, exasperatedly.  
  
"She can't decide right now for herself."  
  
"You don't understand, I promised her." Fillmore was going to win this battle, he had to.  
  
"I really am sorry, but it's what I have to do." He did sound sincerely sorry.  
  
"You can't do that!" Fillmore gave on last, desperate plea.  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Because," said Fillmore, searching for a reason. He looked over at Ingrid and saw-in disbelief and amazement-her eyes flicker and then open. She made a small noise as if trying to speak. Fillmore smiled and turned back to the doctor. "Because, that would be murder."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, don't worry it's not over even though the story is winding down. The next chapter may be my last, but keep reviewing amyway.(: 


	13. Act XIII

A/N: Okay, I know this has taken a long time but I've been really busy getting ready for finals and stuff. I'm sooooo sorry! Thank you guys for reviewing, you're great. My next chapter will be my last, but I probably won't be able to post it until Saturday. Here you go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter XIII: The Plan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunday afternoon Fillmore and Ingrid were alone in hospital room. Mr. Third was checking Ingrid out down in the main entrance hall. Fillmore was supposed to be helping Ingrid pack, but Ingrid refused his help. She explained over and over that she was fine and didn't need help. She stood before him now fully clothed all the way to her trademark boots. She had an open suitcase on her desk which she was preparing to stuff with clothes and get well cards and presants. So Fillmore just sat there in his chair watching. He smiled, and Ingrid saw.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," answered Fillmore. He was just thinking back to last night, after the nuses had left, after everyone else had already talked to Ingrid and left to spred the news and make calls. Last night, the first time he got to talk to Ingrid since she woke up...  
  
"Hey," Fillmore said, not really sure how to handle everything. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay, but I can't wait until tomorrow."  
  
"Why, what's happening tomorrow?"  
  
Ingrid looked at him as though it was obvious. "Fillmore, I'm going home tomorrow."  
  
"What? Tomorrow, you cant!"  
  
This was the wrong thing to say, no one told Ingrid what she could or could not do. "And why can't I?"  
  
"It's to soon you need more time! You-"  
  
"Fillmore, I want to go back to school in peace. And besides, she smiled slightly, "I want you back on the force as soon as possiable and I'm sure Vallejo does too."  
  
At first Fillmore just sat there, but then he realized what Ingrid was talking about. "What? You mean, you-you heard everything?"  
  
"Yeah, and it was very," Ingrid searched for the word for a few seconds. "It was very thoughtful."  
  
"I can't believe you heard me," said Fillmore, glad he hadn't said everything that was on his mind.  
  
"Yeah, it was weird. I mean, I heard only muffled noises, but then you started speaking, and I heard everything loud and clear. Everything was still dark, but I wasn't as tired anymore. Before I heard you, all I wanted was to drift off, I was so tired. But something seemed to be holding me back, and then I heard you and all I wanted to do was wake up. I didn't want to drift off."  
  
Fillmore smiled, but he didn't let Ingrid see, he didn't want to have to explain it.  
  
"So what exactly is wrong with me, what happened?"  
  
Fillmore explained that the doctors had said that sometimes after a serious head injury, things like this would happen. They had talked late into the night and he and Ingrid had hatched a plan to sneak into school, break into HQ, and suprise everyone with Ingrid and Fillmore's return.  
  
"Fillmore, Fillmore, hey Fillmore." Ingrid was talking to him. She was standing there with a full but open suitcase lying on the bed.   
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Can you help me please?" She gestured to her overflowing suitcase.  
  
"I thought you didn't need anyone's help," replied Fillmore, smiling.   
  
Ingrid crossed her arms. "Very funny, please?" She closed her suitcase and sat on it.  
  
Fillmore smiled and got up. "Scoot over."  
  
Ingrid did so and FIllmore ploped down beside her. After a few failed attempts they finally closed the suitcase. By the time they were done and realized how rediculous they looked, Ingrid was laughing. It was the first time Fillmore had ever heard her laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Fillmore asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said, her laughter fading into a soft but rare smile. Fillmore sighed, this was great, he had everything he wanted. Ingrid was back, they were going to school tomorrow, he had everything anyone could ever want. For now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, everybody, please revies, I'll update Saturday.   
  
es1- please tell me if you got my e-,ail. I can't start on my next story until you approve my idea. 


	14. Act XIV I think that's 14

A/N: Okay, last chap. :( Wow, that's sooo sad! I'm gonna miss all you guys! Thank you for your review, critisism, and praise. It's great to know that I'm progressing as a writer. Anyway here you go, sorry it took so long.  
  
Act IX: Ingrid's Return  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Ingrid hissed, pressing her finger to her lips. Fillmore had just stubbed his toe and let out a yelp.  
  
"Sorry," he replied. "You try stubbing your toe, WITHOUT those boots."  
  
Ingrid smiled and shook her head. "Without my boots? Never."  
  
Finally, they reached HQ Fillmore dropped to his knee about to pick the lock with a bobby pin. But he hesitated, stood up, and stepped back.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ingrid asked, puzzled.  
  
Fillmore pulled his school ID out of his back pocket and held it out to Ingrid. "You're better at it."  
  
Ingrid smiled and took the card. A few seconds and the door opened with a click. They walked in, Ingrid stopped in the middle of the room and looked around.   
  
"It feels so great to be back. I missed it so much." Ingrid said, sighing. "I really missed working the cases. I missed everything about it." She turned around, "What I missed most was... I sound so weird. I don't even know what I'm saying. I sound all sentimental and stupid."  
  
"No, you don't. Really, what'd you miss most?"  
  
"The people...Coming in everyday and working with the people. I was so worried that I'd never see anyone again. The perps, the teachers, you...I mean, working with you."  
  
Fillmore smiled, he wanted to say something, he had to say SOMETHING. So he did, "you better hide, they'll be here soon." 'Great job idiot,' he thought to himself. He felt like screaming, he had the perfect chance, but he didn't take it. He had too many chances he'd alreaddy passed up. Suprisingly, Ingrid also seemed slightly disappointed by Fillmore's last sentance, although Fillmore didn't know why.   
  
Ingrid nodded, walked to her desk, and crawled under it. Five minutes later everyone was there and everyone saw Fillmore. Of course they all came over to his desk, but he refused to speak until everyone was listening.   
  
"Fillmore! You're here, did you...I'm glad your back. I'll get your badge and belt." This was Vallejo, of course.  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why not?" Vallejo was simply shocked.  
  
"I told you, not until you all admit that Ingrid's back. She's alive." Fillmore tried to keep his eyes from shifting towards Ingrid's hiding place.  
  
"Fillmore! I'm not having this discussion with you. Look, I want you back on the force. But if you weren't going to rejoin then why are you here?"  
  
"Vallejo, have I ever said I was going to do something and then not do it?"  
  
Vallejo looked confused. "No but, you said you weren't coming back until Ingrid did and-" realization dawned. "Where is she?" He asked turning around toward the door as if Ingrid were going to walk through it. When he turned back around he saw Ingrid, sitting at her desk. "Third!"  
  
"Hey Vallejo." She said casually giving a slight wave.  
  
Vallejo dropped his mug, "Third you, you, you're back! I-I" He turned to Fillmore. "She-"  
  
"I told you, she got back Thursday, but she had a short hospital stay."  
  
"The hospital?" Vallejo sounded concerned.   
  
"I'm fine," Ingrid reassured him. And then she lied slightly, "it was just to make sure I was okay. I wanted to come back Friday though."  
  
"Ingrid, I mean Third, you-" Vallejo babbled incoherently, trying to express happiness without exposing a sensitive side. Ingrid and Fillmore laughed, and Vallejo seemed to give up on expressing his feelings and said simply, "did Fillmore give you back your badge and belt?"  
  
"No, he said that there would probably be a big re-entery ceremony."  
  
"Yeah, there will be," assured Vallejo before turning to Fillmore. "Can I see you in my office?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Fillmore got up and followed Vallejo into his small private office.   
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Tell her...?" Fillmore was confused.  
  
"About how you feel?"  
  
Fillmore sighed, "no man! I told you that I wouldn't. She just got back. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"Because you NEED to, Fillmore. Just admit it, and get it over with."  
  
"I will, if the opportunity presents it's self, how's that for fair?"  
  
"Fine Fillmore, but just to forewarn you, the opportunity WILL present itself, I'll make sure of it."  
  
Fillmore laughed and they both walked out of Vallejo's office. What they saw made them laugh, they couldn't help it. O'Farrell had his arms flung around Ingrid's neck and he was crying loudly. "I'm so happy you're okay," he repeated. Ingrid was trying to comfort him while shooting a pleading look over his shoulder at Fillmore.  
  
A/N: Okay, so the last paragraph wasn't pertnent, but I thought it was funny. Anyway, I have good news, I've decided to write one last chapter. I'll post it as soon as possiable, but I'm going to be really busy. I have play rehersals, a research report, and a HUGE end of year project. Plus finals, so you guys can continue to yell at me to hurry up and everything. I just wanted you to know that I didn't forget about you. 


	15. Act XV

A/N: Okay everyone, the people who read my other ff are gonna kill me because I've been spending so much time planning the end of this, but I had to finish it sometime. tear Anyway, this is absolutly my last chapter. I wanna thank everyone who reads this. Thank you for waiting through the cliffies. Okay, here you go...  
  
Act:XV The Dance and a Chance Almost Missed   
  
Fillmore walked up to Ingrid's door, it was Monday, the first time that they were walking anywhere. They had finally convinced their parents to leet them walk as long as they were together. To Fillmore's suprise, it had been Ingrid's idea.  
  
"I don't like being driven everywhere," she had told him Friday when he walked her to her door after school. "I know it's nice of your mom to drive us, but I WANT to walk I NEED to walk. Can you help me talk to my dad?"  
  
"Sure, walking's fine with me."  
  
So they had spent almost an hour on Saturday covincing their parents to let them walk. And now it was Monday, Fillmore had walked all the way up to Ingrid's door and rung the bell. He usually met her down the street at the corner, or at the very least on the sidewalk in front of her house. But-for some reason which he either did not know or did not want to admit-he had come all the way to the door today and now, he waited.  
  
"Fillmore? What are you doing here?" Ingrid asked when she answered the door.  
  
"It's Monday, I was gonna go to school."  
  
Ingrid rolled her eyes, "I know that Fillmore, I mean, why are you HERE? Here as in on my porch."  
  
"Well I...uhhhh," Fillmore had no idea how to answer that.  
  
"Look, Fillmore, I know you're still worried, everyone is still worried, but I have to get back to my normal life. And I can't do that with a best friend who acts like a bodyguard."  
  
Fillmore smiled. Ingrid hadn't changed at all. "Well, would you like me to walk down to the corner now, and you can come in five minutes?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Ingrid rolled her eyes, "no, but if you're here tomorrow, I'll seriously think about it." So they walked to school together. And, for the first time since Ingrid's return, it felt just like old times.   
  
Fillmore thought back to what Vallejo had said, "The opportunity WILL present itself, I'll make sure of it." Fillmore sincerly hoped not, he didn't want anything to mess this up. No one else was dating Ingrid, so what was the rush? There was no chance of losing her anytime soon. Besides, there was still no new opportunity. Unfortunately, he was wrong on both accounts.  
  
Later That Day   
  
"WHAT???" Fillmore stood shocked, staring at Vallejo who was just standing there with a triumphant smirk on his face.  
  
"I told you, I'd make sure you had the opportunity," Vallejo crossed his arms confidently.  
  
"But why? Vallejo, man, why are you doing this to me? I don't want-"  
  
"But it's what you NEED."  
  
"How do you know what I need?"   
  
"I just do. Fillmore, trust me on this one. For once, please, just listen to me. And remember, you can't tell Ingrid."  
  
"Like I'd do something stupid like that." Honestly, did Vallejo think he was stupid? "Out of all the things you could have done, a dance?"  
  
"A welcome back dance for Ingrid, why not? There's extra money in the budget, Folsom okayed it, Ingrid deserves it, and...well-"  
  
"I know, 'I NEED IT'" he said curtly.  
  
"You'll thank me later. Just find a way to get Ingrid into the Gym at 6:00. Now hurry up, before she gets suspicious."  
  
Fillmore walked out, slamming the door.   
  
"What was that all about?" Ingrid asked him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"He was giving me another lecture about the budget."  
  
Ingrid nodded although she didn't completely believe it. Why would Vallejo call him in his office, just to talk about the budget? Why not do it out in the open? He had before.  
  
That Evening  
  
Fillmore stood in front of the school, waiting for Ingrid's dad to drop her off. He had called Mr. Third earlier that day, he had told him to find an excuse to get Ingrid dressed up, but then to bring her over to the school when he called back. So now he stood there, dressed to kill, in black slacks and a blue silk dress shirt, waiting for Ingrid. All the while he was pondering how to handle the night, and regreting the promise he had made to Vallejo. Finallly, Ingrid's car pulled up.  
  
"Fillmore, what's up?" Ingrid asked seriously, but Fillmore didn't answer right away. He'd never seen Ingrid in anything but her black dress. Now she was wearing a black off the shoulder sweater and a black skirt. "Fillmore?"  
  
"What? Oh, uhhh I don't know, they didn't tell me. They just told me to call you and then come to the gym."  
  
"Oh," sid Ingrid, raising her eyebrows. She highly doubted that, Fillmore alwaays seemed clued in on everything. Well at least now she could tell him what she had wanted to since they wouldn't be talking about the details of the case to come. They had begun to walk and were already halfway to the gym, she didn't know when she get her next chance. "So why are you so dressed up?"  
  
"We were going to have family pictures taken, how about you?"  
  
"We were supposed to go to some fancy restaurant." Well at least now she could tell him what she had wanted to since they wouldn't be talking about the details of the case to come. They had begun to walk and were already halfway to the gym, she didn't know when she get her next chance. "Uhhhh Fillmore?"  
  
"Yeah?" He answered slightly uptight. Maybe he had blown it, he knew she suspected something, he should have had a better excuse.  
  
"I ummm I met this guy, at the university. He's a freshman at the high school and..."  
  
She had paused, Fillmore looked over at her. "What?"  
  
"Do you hear that?"  
  
Oh no, she had heard noises from the gym, he had to keep her talking. "No, uhhhh what were you saying?" They were almost to they gym.  
  
"Well, this guy, Aaron, we've been talking a lot lately and-" She stopped again, "are you sure you don't hear anything?"  
  
"No, so about Aaron?" All they had to do now was turn the corner and walk 5 ft. down the hall and they'd be there.  
  
"Well, we've been talking a lot lately and he's only two years older, and he asked me to-" She gasped, they had reached the gym. "Fillmore!" She exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing," said Fillmore honestly, all to aware of Ingrid's hand on his arm. "It was really-" But he couldn't finish, because before he knew it...  
  
"Thank you!" Ingrid hadn't bothered to listen to Fillmore's explanation, and she hadn't hesitated in going completely out of character to show her appreciation by throwing her arms around him.  
  
Filllmore was about to melt, "Uhhh Ingrid, people are watching you," he pointed out laughingly. And the two walked in to join the party. Ingrid was quickly engulfed by a swarm of people who had missed her and still not gotten much of a chance to talk to her since her return, so Fillmore walked unnoticed over to Vallejo.  
  
"Hello Fillmore," said Vallejo smiling. "I'm glad to see you've already told her.  
  
"I haven't," Fillmore mummbled.  
  
"Then why the hug?" He said slyly, obviously not believing Fillmore.  
  
"It was a thank you, she thought I organized this. And she didn't listen when I tried to explain it was you."  
  
Vallejo went pale and almost dropped his glass of punch. "This is bad, Fillmore. Really bad."  
  
"Man don't worry about it Vallejo, I'll tell Ingrid it was you later. You'll get the credit."  
  
"No Fillmore, this really ISN'T good. I uhhh I invited all of Ingrid's friends. ALL of them, including the ones from the university. Well, that was fine until..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, one of her friends came up to me and told me that he has a crush on her, that he asked her out last week and that she said she'd give him an answer the next time she saw him. Fillmore, this is the next time. She's going to answer him tonight!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, he's not here yet but you've got to do something!"  
  
"What? What can I do? What's his name? What's he look like?"  
  
Fillmore concentrated hard, trying to remember. If only he had Ingrid's photographic memory. "I can't remember his last name, his first name is Aaron, he's got black hair, brown eyes, he's about 5'5", and he's sort of muscular I guess."  
  
Fillmore sighed, "how can I compete with that? Ingrid was telling me about him on the way down here, I think she was about to tell me what he asked her when we got here."  
  
"Well you better do something quick, you and Ingrid were late, it's already 7 o'clock. We only have the gym until 8, Aaron said he couldn't be here until a quarter till. So you have 45 minutes to work up your courage, find a quiet place and tell her."  
  
"Maybe I just won't tell her," Maybe that's all there was to it, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. No, he knew that wasn't true, he knew it couldn't be true, he needed this. That's what Vallejo always said.  
  
"Fillmore, if you don't tell her, you're going to lose her. Now, you've never quit on anything before. I know you didn't fight so hard and believe so long to have Ingrid back just to let this happen."  
  
Fillmore, who had been staring at the floor looked up. "No, I didn't." And with that he ran out of the gym. Vallejo thought he was running away but Vallejo was wrong. He ran out of the school, he wasn't supposed to walk anywhere alone, but he didn't have time to call his mother, and he didn't want her to give him that it's-so-sweet-that-you've-got-your-first-girlfriend, talk. Besides, what if she said no, he didn't want to tell her about that. He ran to the jewelry store, Fillmore had taken to carrying his entire savings with him, and he was prepared to use it all right now.  
  
15 minutes later he walked out of the jewelry shop wth only three dollares left. But now he had a personally engraved silver locket. He ran all the way back to the school. He had made great time, it was only 7:40, but then he realized he couldn't give Ingrid an empty locket. He ran to HQ and spent the next 15 minutes scanning ang resizing the picture he had on his desk of himself and Ingrid. After finally getting it into the locket he raced to the gym. He arrived at the gym at 7:55. Just in time for the last dance, he quickly found Vallejo and showed him the locket. Vallejo found a microphone and stepped up on the gym's speaking platform. While Vallejo got everyone's attention Fillmore searched for Aaron. He didn't see him, had he missed him? But then he heard Vallejo's announcement.  
  
"Okay everyone, since this is the last dance I think that Ingrid should dance with the one who organized this all. So let's hear it for Ingrid Third and Cornelious Fillmore."   
  
"What?" Thought Fillmore, "I didn't do any of this." But then he realized what had just happened and made a mental note to thank Vallejo.  
  
Fillmore quickly found Ingrid and the music began to play. It was a slow song, thanks again to Vallejo. "Look, uhhh Ingrid, I wanted to tell you something. And I know about Aaron and everything but I was thinking, if I could just tell you this one thing before you answer him then-"  
  
Ingrid looked up, "Fillmore, I already answered him."  
  
Fillmore's heart sank, "you did?"  
  
Ingrid nodded, "yeah, I told him no. I said we couldn't go out because it wouldn't be fair because I think I have feelings for someone else."  
  
Fillmore sighed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Well, have you told this person yet?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid he feels differently, and I don't want to ruin what we, I mean myself and this person, already have."  
  
Well at least she hadn't told the guy yet, Fillmore decided to give it a shot. "Ingrid, I know this isn't really fair to you, but I'm a selfish person, and well, maybe if you know this before you tell that person how you feel then...Ingrid when you were gone I got to thinking. And I really missed you. No wait, this is all wrong, I mean I-I thought about some stuff and..." He looked down and saw that, for once, the brilliant Ingrid Third was clueless. "Look, I'm rambling and, you know I can't always say what I mean very well and...Ingrid," he rached into his pocket. "I wanted to give you this, hopefully it will say everything I can't. You don't have to wear it, heck you don't have to keep it. But, if you don't want it, please, don't give it back. I couldn't stand it." He handed over the locket.  
  
Ingrid took it and read it, on the front it had their initials intertwined, inside it read "To a friend who may be more" and on the back it said "Love always Fillmore." Ingrid just looked at it for a long time before handing it back to Fillmore and turning around.  
  
Fillmore grabbed her arm and spun her back around, heartbroken. "Ingrid, please, flush it, throw it, I don't care. Just please, I don't want it."  
  
Ingrid looked extremely surprised and then shook her head and said, "Fillmore, I want you to put it on me. Please?"  
  
Fillmore smiled, "really?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "yeah, really."  
  
Fillmore put the necklace on her as the song ended and the realized everyone was watching them.  
  
Fillmore grabbed Ingrid's hand, "Let's go outside." Once outside, Fillmore asked what he had been dying to ask through their whole last dance. "Ingrid, that guy you said you had feelings for, who is he? Anyone I know?"  
  
Ingrid stood silently for a moment before leaning over and giving Fillmore a short but very sweet kiss on the lips which lingeredlong after she pulled away. "I think you know him very well."  
  
A/N: Okay, I tried not to make to sappy or fluffy, obviously I failed. I told you I'm a hopeless romantic! Anyway, I'm going to take a break for a week or two before writing another Fillmore fic called "The Art of Love" In that down time I expect tons of reviews and it would help me if you include the following in them if you don't mind.  
  
1)Rate the story from 1-10 (ten the highest)  
  
2)Tell me your favorite chapter and why  
  
3)Tell me anything I can do to improve  
  
4)Will you read my next story  
  
5)Do you want a part in my next story  
  
Okay that's about it, thanks. Oh and if you have any questions put them in your review and I'll make a "prologue" a.k.a. author's note chapter to answer them. Oh I DO NOT own Fillmore nor am i in anyway affiliated with Fillmore characters logos blah blah blah or Disney characters logos blah blah blah. Ok, thanks to everyone. Luv ya!!! 


End file.
